1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a thermoplastic polymer material.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method for obtaining a thermoplastic polymer material by removing solvent and unreacted monomer from a thermoplastic polymer solution obtained by solution-polymerization, etc., a method in which a polymer solution is concentrated by a flash evaporation method and subjected to steam stripping and a method in which a polymer solution is added dropwise to a large amount of a poor solvent to prepare a liquid in which precipitated polymer particles are dispersed and this liquid is filtered are known. These methods require the use of a very large amount of steam or poor solvent. Because of this, as a method in which the amount of steam or poor solvent used is reduced or eliminated, a method in which, using a vent type extruder, a thermoplastic polymer solution is kneaded at high shear and volatile components such as solvent are removed by suction via a vent has been examined (ref. JP-A-63-284203 29802 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication)).